New World & New Story
by demonkingskeath
Summary: A retelling of the overlord story more of a crossover but still more overlord. Ainz isn't the only one who got sent to the new world many now find themselves not in there own worlds all pawns in a game between two goddesses.


this is going to be related to chaos my first fan-fic. Though for now not directly I'm still working on chaos but I wanted to start this one as well because I've been planning it about as long as Chaos.

PLEASE ENJOY

Chapter 1 New World A New Story

Momonga sat on his throne. He had finished talking with hirohiro and walked with sebas tian the head buttler and the plaeadies battle maids down to the throne room and was awating the end of Yiggdrasil. He sat remanising about the good times with his friends and guildmates in Ainz Ooal Gown as he looked at the clock seeing it was about midnight.

"Better get to sleep right after the servers shutdown". he thought shuting his eyes watching the clock. "Have to be in the office early".

23:59:58_23:59:59_00:00:00_00:00:01

00:00:02

momongas eyes shot open confused. "Did the devs push back the server shutdown no if the were going to do that they would have sent out a message". Momonga thought trying to call a GM but to no avail. "Lord Momonga".

Momonga looked to his right to see Albedo the leader of the guardians an NPC who shouldn't have been able to talk or make any real expression just said something.

"Lord momonga"?! Albedo said in a concerned tone. "Lord Momonga is something wrong".

"...The G.M. call function isn't working". He said after a moment at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry I have never herd of this G.M. call magic".Albedo looked down and apologized. "I beg for your mercy my lord".

After mauling it over he desided screw it and gave an order "Sebas...go out and conform the surroundings for a mile around the great tomb of nazurec".

"At once my lord". with a somwhat stern yet kind face.

"Oh and Sebas if you meet any intelegent life I want you to offer anything gold, weapons, scrolls, anything we can provide". Momonga clarifide "If you meet anyone I must speak with them it is of the utmost importants".

Sebas went to leave the throne room as Momonga turned to the pleadies vice leader Yuri and told her. "Take the pleadies and guard the ninth and tenth floor entrance".

000

Sebas was quick as he ran he didn't want to bother Auriel Omega to teleport him incase Nazurec was in somesort of crisis. Indeed it was strange he had never left the ninth and tenth floor suddenly to be ordered to the serface on reconicence was odd. Even more-so that dispite his title as head butler he was esentally the gaurdian of the ninth and tenth floor As a level 100 NPC he would be more than enough ot handel most situations. In fact even in his human form he was formidable in his transformed state his offense was greater than cocyitus and defense greater than albedos. In short Sedas was a power house that few could match.

All this said in the 10-15 minutes it took him to reach the serface running full sprint (and without getting tired in the slightest) he didn't expect the sight that awaited him. Sebas knew for a fact that Nazurec was surounded by a poisones bog that would kill low level no even high level players without antidotes or magical protection but to his shock he found lush grassy field.

"What the"! Sebas said aloud stareing strait ahead to the right then the left.

He still had an asignment so Sebas ran strait ahead about half a mile and started running to the right in a circle around Nazurec. Being a draconid he had incredibly sharp senses using his chi he could enhance them even farther at half a mile he had to push it alittle but he was able to see the full mile around nazurec. He had almost made a full circle when he looked around to his left to see a small cottage at about the mile.

Sebas disided it was time to message lord Momonga and tell him what he found.

000

Momonga just finished his tests with aura mare and tried to send his own message to a G.M. only to fail when he got his massage from Sebas.

"Lord Momonga". Sebas called to him.

"Sebas". Momonga answerd releved. "What have you found"?

"Well..." Sebas trailed off explaining to Momonga the particulars. "I'm about to make contact with the cottage I beleve there is someone in..."

000

Sebas trailed off seeing someone come out of the cabin. The man was about as tall as Sebas and fairly fit with jet black hair and strangly wore sunglasses. He wore a white shirt, leather pants, boots, and gloves, and to top it off he had a fineally crafted silver blade in hand and a crossbow on his back. Though Sebas could not see his face clearly he could see he had a beard simaler to his own and seemed to be in his late 40s early 50s.

"Sebas what happened". Momonga said concerned.

"I beleve the owner of the cabin just came out". Sebas said as the armed man raised his arm and waved.

"What is he doing"?

"He is waving me over".

"Huh...isn't he over half a mile away"?

"Yes lord Momonga...and he looks to be human".

"You said that it was dark even with a full moon it would be difficult no imposible to see you at that distance unless he has simalare race and class skills".

"Lord Momonga he has already invited me over but I still think I should approuch slowly as to not give him the wrong idea".

000

"Good idea Sebas we can't aford any enemies not untill we know what's going on". Momonga said stareing out over the collosem and Aura and Mare ."I've summoned the gaurdians they should be ariving soon I'll inform them of the situation".

"I will contact you after I have met with this stranger". Sebas said as he started walking "It should take me maybe 20 minutes to get there at this pace".

"Vary well good luck Sebas". Momonga said cutting off the massage spell.

15 minutes later

All the gaurdians had assembled and Momonga had filled them in about Sebas's findings. Needless to say the gaurdians were shocked to hear the news.

"Alright now that your all up to speed we need to think of a way to concele Nazurec". Momonga said "Illusion magic would take to much time and MP I'm open to suggestions".

Mare opened with "We could coat the outside of Nazurec with soil and vegitation we could make i...".

"You want to smear the walls of the great tomb of Nazurec with dirt"!? Albedo said keeping her voice under control but still unable to stop some displesure from sliping through.

Mare flinched being the nervous and uncertain type he felt the animosity she held in and felt the others quietly agreeing.

"SILENTS"! Momonga exclamed causing gaurdians to flinch. "Now is not the time for needless remarks".

The group was silent for a moment when Momonga asked in a calm voice. "Mare do you think your plan will work"?

Reasured Mare answerd "Yes if we surround Nazurec with enough dirt and vegitation we could make it look like a standerd hill and we would cover the top with an illusion spell to complete the discise".

"We'll be hiding in plain sight then". Momonga thought for a moment. "Exelent idea Mare I'm putting you in charge of this I have faith in you".

Mare noded enthusiasticly as Momonga spoke up again "alright is there anything else you'd like to discuse as we wait for Sebas"?

"Yes lord Momonga". demiurge spoke up in a relaxed voice. "Why are we going to negotiate with some outsider".

Momonga looked to him as Demiurge continued. "If this is just a small cottage in the middle of nowhere than just taking him by force would be far simpler".

"Well". Momonga started

"I have to agree why should we give this stranger even a single piece of the suprime ones tresure". this time it was Albedo who spoke up. "I think if he is patheticaly weak then he isn't worthy of even a single piece of gold and if he is strong we should eliminate him before he becomes a threat".

"If I may my lord". Demiurge spoke "I recomend you recall Sebas and send me and a small subjugation force it won't take me long to prepare".

"Well I do have some ressons for my disission it's just..." Momonga trailed off tring to think of something quick if he didn't have an answer he knew he would lose face as a leader and in his pesent situation that would be the worst. Before he could answer he saw the plaedes out of the corner of his vision walking into the collosem. Thankfully now he had a diversion but as to why they where here he was genuanaly confused.

The plaedes reached the gaurdians and Momonga then bowed when Yuri said "My apologes for the wait lord Momonga we are here at your request".

The gaurdians looked as confused as Momonga is and the silence left a bit of tension in the air for everyone.

"What request". Momonga said flatly.

"We receved a message via the massage spell". Yuri looked calm but you could tell that underneth she was suprised and alittle nervous.

"I never sent you a..."

"Sorry that was me".

Everyone turned to the voice that came from behind Momonga to find a child that looked about Aura and Mare's (physical) age sitting on top of the wall seperating ths stand and arena. Her skin was porsalin in color a dull porsalin in comparisen to her hair which was like snow in every sense of the word pure white and even in the dim light of the collosem it shined like each strand was it's own crystal. She an elegant white kimono that shimered like her hair but was still underwelming compaired to the girl herself.

The gaurdians moved closer to Momonga ready for an attack so did the plaedes.

"Who are you"?! Momonga said with athority.

"You may call me Lux". The girl said. "But that is of little importants what is important is why you are in this new dimension"

"A new dimension"?! Momonga said "You meen this isn't Yiggdrasil"?

"Nether is it Earth". Lux said in a calm tone. "You are not in imediate danger and I'm here to explain the situation".

"Excuse me child your being far to rude". Demiurge said up with his skill command mantra **"COME DOWN AND BOW BEFORE LORD MOMONGA".**

"No". she said plainly much to everyones shock that the command mantra had no effect the girl didn't just look young but frail definatly not above level 40. "If I come down there I'll get my kimono covered in sand".

"Demiurge that's enough" Momonga said "I apologize for my subodinats behavior if you would please continue your explanation".

The group looked at Momonga shocked that the lord of Nazurec was being so humble.

"Wow at least someone knows there place". said another young girls voice though this one a more aggresive/bitch voice came from the other side of the arena. "At least your master knows power when he sees it".

Everyone turned to look at the other voice to find another young girl with equilly porsalin skin to Lux the only thing they really had in common. The new girls hair is jet black yet still as shiny as the Lux's hair and her kimono the same but pure black.

"Tenebris"?! Lux said suprised and genually confused. "What are you doing here"?

"Just here for my interference".

"It hasn't even started yet".

"Oh".

"Tenebris what did you do"?

"Just used one of my jokers"

"What we agreed that..."!

"ENOUGH"! yelled Momonga getting annoyed. "Why are you both here and why did you bring us to this world".

"Sure". Tenebris spoke up. "But how about we start with a show".

Tenebris snaped her fingers and after a huge flash of light everyone was outside of nazurec.

"Astral projection". Lux said "where are we".

"Hey check it out its Sebas". said lupes Regina". "But who is he talking to".

The group looked over to see Sebas talking to a fairly built man. No sooner had everyone looked over to see this stranger that he slashed the blade in his right hand to his left inches from Sebas's throat. Instead sliting the throat of some invisable man who fell back followed by Sebas throwing a punch and blowing another persons head apart.

"Come out". the stranger said in a gruf voice with a slight acsent. "We know your there no sense in hideing".

At thoughs words a good 20 to 30 robed figures appeared.

"Everyone get ready we are going to assist them". Said Momonga

"It won't work". said Lux "We're in astral form we can't effect anything in the real world".

Before anything else can be said Sebas and the stranger engaged the robed figures. The robed figures through balls of fire lightning bolts shot arrows and a few had swords but Sebas and The stranger blocked parried and dodged every attack and pretty much every strike was lethal. It only took a minute deal with all of them and Sebas and the stranger was standing about 15ft from each other both turned to look at each other.

"Guess I didn't have to worry after all". Momonga said with relief.

"No you're right to worry". Lux said nervously.

Suddenly Sebas's body went stiff as another figure appeared behind him with his hand on Sebas's head chanting something. The stranger knew what was going on and did a motion with his hand and said "Do not leave until he is dead" and the figure repeated this as the stranger pulled out his crossbow and put a bolt through his skull. The gaurdians the pleades and Momonga all staired at the scene before them as Sebas wasted no time transforming he grew metalic looking scales all over his body his shirt ripping as his muscles expanded and his teath grew sharper and a tail sprouted from his lower back.

"Well wish it didn't come to this but I don't know whats going on here or where here is but I'm not going to explain to your master why you ran off in some random direction". The stranger said taking off his sunglasses to reveal cat like eyes. "By the way never introduced myself the names Wrath I'm a witcher".


End file.
